


Let me hold you

by robinora



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Other, also I use Sander to proyect all my feelings towards our s4 main, just fluff bcs this clip was a mess, mentions of Moyo and Katastrophe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinora/pseuds/robinora
Summary: Basically takes place after the clip in S4E7 when the car accidnet happens and Robbe decides to go home to Sander and tell him what happened. Pure fluff.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Let me hold you

**Author's Note:**

> Join me and Sander in our feelings towards Katatrohpe, its great here.

He felt good.

Sander used to hate that word. It didn’t mean he was down, but it also didn't mean he was at his best. It's always been all or nothing for him. That is, until he met Robbe and realised that good is just enough, more than enough actually. As long as he has the right person holding his hand, the stage of simply feeling good was a promise of not drowning but it also meant things could still get better. 

So that's what he felt tonight. Good. He had spent the evening sketching after finishing his big project earlier than he expected and his parents were gone on some sort of second honeymoon they had to reschedule due to the pandemic. The house was quiet and peaceful. The blankets wrapped around his legs was soft and warm….the blanket was also Robbe’s. In fact, the hoodie he wore was also his boyfriend’s. They had so many of each other’s things in their rooms that at times it felt like they lived together. Sander smiled at the thought of never having to let go of Robbe late at night when he really had to get home or having the guarantee of never waking up alone. _One day_ , he thought, it honestly could not come fast enough. 

Sander was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on the door. That was weird, he wasn't expecting anybody and Robbe wouldn't knock, especially since Sander got him a copy of his house keys for the week. Yes, Robbe is staying with him while his parents are away. Yes, Robbe complained about receiving a key, saying it felt like he was intruding. And no, Sander did not pout and whine like a baby until Robbe finally took the key….and if he did no one has to know. Anyway, it couldn’t be him, but he was wrong because when Sander opened the door he was greeted with the most beautiful and yet heartbreaking sight. It was indeed his boyfriend, looking as handsome as ever but with a slight frown on his face. 

“You know how keys work right? It means you don't have to knock because my house is your home too, remember?” Sander tried with a teasing tone and Robbe looked up at him with a small smile forming on his lips. 

“Shush I’m tired” Robe moved past him into the small hallway and made his way to the living room where he pretty much threw himself onto the couch where Sander had been sketching moments earlier. Sander picked the camera equipment left forgotten on the floor and placed it on the small table in the middle of the room before positioning himself right behind Robbe so his boyfriend could lay with his back facing him. Speaking of his boyfriend, he should really know better by now. See, being together with someone for a while and being as infatuated with them as Sander is with Robbe means you learn to pick up on a few things. little details that the untrained eye would miss, but not Sander. Nope, he knew Robbe wasn't just tired, and if the way he kept looking down and playing with his hands told the older boy anything, it was that his lover was thinking hard about something. 

“So are you going to tell me what happened or are we going to forget about it and watch a movie?” Robbe huffed out a chuckle, as if saying he should’ve known his boyfriend would notice. They stayed silent for a moment, Sander would wait for hours if he had to, as long as Robbe told him when he felt comfortable saying it. 

“It’s just- “ Robbe tried “The first thing is kinda silly, I mean it was my fault anyways for being late, I should’ve checked my tires before hopping on it for 45 minutes, I-...I just really wanted it to go well, I didn’t mean to make her upset at me or Moyo...and we checked the footage...it's not as good as I hoped, I mean they said it was good but I know its not my best. And then we were driving home and then...Moyo told her to sit down, we told her it was a bad idea...we were telling her to sit down and-...he lost control and he didn’t mean for the accident to happen and we didn't know what to do- ”

“Hey hey hey, breath, it's okay. Its okay” 

Robbe had told him about the dance video he was going to film with Moyo and his new girlfriend. He didn't really get what it was for but seeing Robbe so excited when talking about it filled Sander up with joy to last a lifetime. His boyfriend had been through so much and seeing him finding something that brings him so much happiness and fulfillment is truly the most amazing sight Sander had ever had the pleasure of seeing from the front row. He recognised the look on Robbe’s face whenever he finished editing a Broerrs video, it’s the same look Sander sees whenever he looks in the mirror after finishing a drawing he is really proud of. It’s beautiful to see really, someone being so passionate about something, truly wonderful, especially if it's the person Sander loves most in the world. 

It's not fair, he thought, that a few mishaps turned something Robbe was so excited about into whatever happened that is now making him sad and slightly frustrated. To be honest, he's not exactly sure about what happened, Robbe is not exactly the most eloquent person when he's rambling. But Sander understood enough.and Moyo’s girlfriend? Kato? He could not understand how someone could be so self centered and selfish and borderline manipulative and- wait a minute, did Robbe say there was an ACCIDENT? 

“Wait, go back for a second-, accident? Like, a CAR accident? Are you okay? Was anyone hurt?” 

“I’m fine, all three of us are fine...the car is not though. I just wish there was something I could do to help Moyo with that, it's totally wrecked. Not to mention the other car we hit...” 

_Another car_ \- no, this was not the time for him to get upset, he needs to be there for Robbe. He chose his next words very carefully.

“Did you go to the police?” Robbe shook his head and looked down. They both knew what came to mind but decided not to mention it. Not tonight. “No...I mean Kato just wanted to get home and Moyo was pretty upset.” 

Sander huffed. _Kato just wanted to get home,_ he tries to not judge people before he properly gets to know them, he tried with Kato, he really did. But the more Sander hears about the new girl, the more a dislike of her grows in the pit of his stomach. Didn’t Robbe say Moyo got distracted because of her? And if he heard correctly then she was apparently pissed at Robbe for being late? After giving up his free time- well, _operation don't get upset_ has officially failed. Thankfully, Robbe’s back was still pressed to his chest, he was also good at reading Sander and he didn't need that right now, he needed someone to hold him. And so Sander gently kissed the top of the brown curls he loves so much. 

“Ok, first of all, we’ve talked about this, if it upsets you, it's not silly. It won't ever be silly, not to me.” 

“Yes, but-”

“No buts” Sander tightened his gripped around Robbe’s waist “It's not your fault you had a flat tire and I’m sure Moyo will appreciate the footage you got, which I’m 100% certain is amazing, no questions asked” 

Robbe turned his head to look at him. “You don’t know that….its not my best”

“It may not be your best but it's _good._ Good means good, Robbe. You are only going to get better from here.” 

A short pause.

“...and the accident...no one was hurt, right? So, it's fine, as long as you are all okay, and I know you want to help Moyo but right now there is nothing you can do so don't feel guilty about coming home okay?” Robbe nodded “We’ll figure out the rest when the time comes, we’ll do it together, I promise.”

Robbe turned his entire body around and they laid there, chest to chest, brown eyes looking up to meet green. Then, a smile, and Sander knew he had gotten something right. Robbe spoke in a soft whisper, “I love you so much, you know that”

It wasn’t a question. Sander simply snorted and slowly kissed his boyfriend on the lips, running his hands through what he was sure was the softest hair in the world. He no longer needed Robbe’s blanket or hoodie to keep him warm, Sander had something much better now. 

“You know...that movie night thing you mentioned doesn’t sound half bad. Want to order in? I promise not to make you watch a horror movie this time, I wouldn't want you bothering the neighbours with your screams” Sander playfully hit Robbe’s arm

“Hey! That was ONE time, and I told you, they got me when I wasn’t paying attention, anyone would scream if caught off guard”

Robbe giggled, oh how Sander loved that sound. “Yeah, okay One time out of fifty-” Sander didn’t let him finish the sentence as tackled him on the couch before peppering his lover’s face with endless kisses. 

Yes, Sander felt good tonight. Maybe even a little better than that


End file.
